IshidaxHime the other side of IchixRuki
by Renee N Snider
Summary: This is a long side story. While Ichigo were off being romantic and in love. What was going on with Ishida and Orihime? Mostly Orihime it starts off kinda fast. its Orihime's view, and growing sadness coming up t the wedding. but then it pics up.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions of the IchixRuki k

This is a long side story

This is a long side story. While Ichigo were off being romantic and in love. What was going on with Ishida and Orihime? (Mostly Orihime) so if you haven't read A Tail of Two Worlds. I suggest you do.

Chapter 1 – confessions of the IchixRuki kind.

"Onii-Chan." Orihime said looking at the picture of her brother, "I think I'm going to confess to Kurosaki-Kun soon." Orihime blushed gazing out the window, "I'll be graduating soon Onii-Chan, I wish you could be here. But you're probably having fun in Soul Society." Orihime smiled and stood up after her nightly chat with her brother. There was a soft nock on Orihime's door.

"Kuchiki-san? What's wrong?" Orihime asked opening the door. she wondered why Rukia was showing up so suddenly this late at night.

"Can I come in? I have something I have to tell you… it's really important," Rukia asked. Orihime walked towards the kitchen after letting Rukia in.

"Ok… I'll make some snacks." Orihime offered with a perky smile.

"No… don't worry about it… I just need to talk to you Orihime" Rukia insisted, taking Orihime's hand, and walking over to the couch.

"What did you need to tell me Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked sitting down.

"It's about Ichigo" Rukia answered sitting next to her and taking both her hands, Rukia sighed heavily,

"Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime said curiously. _Why would Kuchiki-san be here to talk about Kurosaki-Kun? Unless!_ Orihime gasped in her mind.

"Well, Orihime I know you like Ichigo, which I why I have to tell you this." Rukia said determined. _Oh no! Kuchiki-Chan Like Kurosaki-Kun too! _Orihime thought panicked.

"You like Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked her eyes slowly filling with pain, at the impeding news. _Please, oh please, don't say yes. _Orihime begged to herself.

"Well, before I meet you and before either Ichigo or I realized you liked him, well we kind of." Rukia sighed griping Orihime's hands.

"It's ok I think I understand Kuchiki-san, you and Kurosaki-kun like each other don't you? He really is wonderful." Orihime sighed, looking down at her feet, she pulled her hands from Rukia's, and was clutching the hem of her skirt.

"It's more than that… we're dating, we started dating after the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death, freshmen year and..." Rukia explained.

"Thanks for being honest with me Kuchiki-san." Orihime interrupted. Tears beginning to leek from the corner of her eyes, and run down her cheek. Rukia held Orihime and rubbed her back. _Why! Just stop! You've said enough! _Orihime cried in her head.

"Were finally, confirming, that the rumors are true, about our relationship and I wanted you to know first, especially because I realized you liked him over the time we've been friends. And I don't want you to hate me and I didn't want you to find out from anyone but me or by rumor." Rukia pulled back from Orihime, her hand reaching out whipping the tears off Orihime's cheek. "I'm sorry" Rukia said softly getting up leaving. She slowly closed the door and heard Orihime start to cry. Orihime looked at the door, she wiped her tears and went to her room, were she cried herself to sleep.

_My heart…_

_You broke it, thrown to the floor…_

_Shattered…_

_Too many pieces to count, my heart it's torn with deep pain…_

_You kiss her…_

_I feel a knife…_

_Plunged… In every… Shattered… Piece_

The next morning Orihime walked into the schoolyard. She spotted Ichigo and Rukia walking, and holding hands. She sighed sadly, and made her way into class. They had beaten her there, and Rukia was sitting happily on Ichigo's lap.

"Kuchiki? I don't remember assigning Kurosaki as your seat." Maybe you should go to your own seat?" Mrs. Ochi said.

"But Ichigo is much more comfy than my desk," Rukia wined.

"I'm sure he is…" Mrs. Ochi replied "but won't you be in the way of Kuosaki's note taking?"

"She's not in my way at all Mrs. Ochi," Ichigo explained.

"Ok, then its fine," Mrs. Ochi cheerfully starting her lesson. The class mumbled, "It's fine?" "It's fine?" "She said its fine." Orihime sighed, she doodled in her notebook until the lunch bell rang. Orihime ate her lunch under a tree, alone with her thoughts. After class she walked passed the tree were Ichigo and Rukia were sitting under. Rukia leaned forward, and she licked the rice off Ichigo's cheek. Before she sat back down Ichigo quickly kissed her cheek. Rukia smiled and the lunch dismissal bell began to ring. Ichigo picked up the lunches and offered to throw them away. Rukia saw Orihime in the distance and Orihime walked over to Rukia.

"You really weren't lying… I'm glad you warned me," Orihime said.

"You where watching? I'm sorry…"Rukia replied, slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"It's ok. I was putting my try away and I saw him kiss you," Orihime said with a sigh. "At least Kurosaki-kun's happy, that's all that really matters." She continued.   "Your happiness maters too Orihime. And you know that." Rukia said, "and you know that if he liked you, even if I liked him, I'd be happy for you, just because you love someone with all your heart, doesn't mean you can control there's. You can't even take hold of that heart, if they do love you, you have to hold their heart gently and be able to let it go and if they truly love you there heart will come back, but if you hold it too tightly it will slip away and you'll lose their heart forever." Rukia continued.

"That was beautiful Kuchiki-san, I think I'll be ok. I just need to think positive." Orihime said.

"That's my girl!" Rukia cheered.

"Hey Rukia, Orihime, ready for class?" Ichigo asked.

"You bet Ichigo" Rukia replied.

"Talk to yeah later Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Why didn’t they tell us?

Chapter 2 – Why didn't they tell us

Chapter 2 – Why didn't they tell us? 

Mrs. Ochi walked into the room and suddenly turned her head to Rukia.

"Ahh! I see its official know Ms. Kurosaki" Mrs. Ochi said with a big smile.

"What?" Orihime mumbled with confusion. Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo and Rukia she gasped,

"Ichigo did you really?" Tatsuki said in shock her eyes open wide.

"Didn't what?" Orihime said joining the commotion in the front of the room.

"A ring!" Keigo screamed popping out of know where, Ichigo and Rukia both a bit red at this point.

"Kuchiki-san is that really an engagement ring?" Orihime asked.

"…Yes…" Rukia said quietly her face turning beet red, all at once all the girls in class let out a scream and started bombing Ichigo and Rukia with questions

"Where did it happen? What did you do Kuchiki-san? Did you do it?! What did he say? How was it? Rukia turned redder and redder, Ichigo started to get irritated but all the commotion.

"Ok, ok, stop prodding the happy couple, you can prod later. Let's learn something today." Mrs. Ochi said looking at her watch, "Ok it's later" she continued, "where did it happen Kuchiki-san" she asked. Rukia looked at Ichigo and he nodded and whispered something in her ear.

"The beach at sun set" Rukia said quietly her face completely red, all the girls let out a loud "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"When's the wedding?" Mrs. Ochi continued to ask.

"July 2…" Rukia answered, "I know it's kinda soon, but we wanted it in summer before Ichigo's birthday and graduation and we don't wanna wait much longer." Rukia said a little embarrassed by the attention. "Plus we'll be able to start saving money for a house sooner."

"Where did you get the ring Ichigo?" Mrs. Ochi asked.

"Um… it was my mom's," he said embarrassed, and all the girls let out a loud "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", again Chizuru ran out of her seat and up to Rukia.

"Come on after you found that out you had to have done something dish!" she said with a perverted grin. Rukia turned red and pulled a book over her face.

"Can the Q and A be over please?" Ichigo begged.

"Fine, fine." Mrs. Ochi said starting her lecture. Orihime made her way back to her seat, and sat down, Chad moved next to her.

"What's wrong? Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Orihime asked.

"They didn't want people to fuss over them, or all the attention that comes when two people date." Chad responded.

"How do you know Chad?" Orihime asked.

"I had my suspicions and I confronted Ichigo, it took a while to get him to talk" Chad replied. "You knew?" Orihime responded dumbfounded.

"I saw it in Ichigo's eyes…" Chad said.

"…His… eyes?" Orihime said confused.

"Before, Rukia showed up at school that first day, Ichigo seemed different like he had just meet someone unforgettable, after she appeared in class that day Ichigo had a bit of a spark in his eyes. After the anniversary of that tragic day, I noticed the way he looked at Rukia when he thought no one was looking and she'd look back at him in that same way." Orihime stared at the back of Ichigo's head, wondering how she missed the signs that Chad said he saw so clearly, and so long ago. The bell rang and the girls tore Rukia away from Ichigo and pulled her away her away. They all looked at her, Rukia's face turned flushed. Orihime had caught up to them and was trying to calmly eat her lunch while the girls prodded her with questions.

"So?" Tatsuki said, "What did you do after you found out it was his mom's ring?"

"I really don't think I should be talking about private matters," Rukia started.

"So you did DO him!" Chizuru said loudly.

"No!" Rukia yelled.

"So you're saying you two didn't have sex?" Chizuru continued

"No!" Rukia said starting to get confused.

"So you're not a virgin!" Chizuru accused.

"No… I mean… Yes… what do you want from me?" Rukia babbled.

"To know if Kurosaki took your virginity!" Chizuru stated out clearly.

"If I tell you, will you promise to SHUT UP?" Rukia yelled.

"YES!" the group said at once, startling Rukia.

"I made dinner, we kissed, ran around on the beach, went swimming and that's it!" Rukia insisted.

"Before, or after he took your virginity?" Chizuru continued to accuse.

"He didn't," Rukia tried to get them to believe her. Orihime watched Renji appear, he looked serious, like he was on a mission. The girls all watched trying to get close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Rukia is so lucky!" Mahana mused, "first she gets with Ichigo, now it looks like that complete hottie like her to!"

"My god! He is hot!" Chizuru hugged Orihime tightly, "Don't you think Orihime-Chan?"

"Ahh! Chizuru! Stop it!" Orihime whined before the ritualistic battle between Tatsuki and Chizuru began.

"Were is she going!" Chizuru exclaimed escaping Tatsuki's wrath. The girls all grabbed there things and went after Rukia, who had left Renji in the dust. The girls had caught up with Rukia, they had been stalled by another Tatsuki Chizuru fight. They were wondering what Renji had wanted to talk to her about. Orihime was coming up the stair case, she had gotten distracted writing down a new recipe idea that had come to her, a sandwich with read bean past, hot peppers, pickles, banana's and leak. Renji fist clenched stormed down the stairs, accidentally knocking over Orihime.

"Abarai-kun," Orihime said looking up from the ground.

"Oh… sorry Orihime," Renji said.

"What's wrong Abarai-kun?" Orihime asked standing up.

"Rukia hates me." Renji said clenching his fists.

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"Its all Ichigo's fault… how was I to know his mom was dead!" Renji said angrily.

"Oh… I see, you said something about his mom because you were mad that Kuchiki-san liked him and not you." Orihime guessed.

"How'd you know?" Renji asked confused.

"Just a guess." Orihime said with a sad smile. "I've just always thought you liked Rukia, like I like Ichigo… looks like neither of us get what we want." Orihime said her voice sounded like she was holding back tears.

"I grew up with Rukia, but that day she was adopted, I didn't notice she really didn't want to go... she wanted to stay…" Renji said, "but I was so stupid, I sent her away, I thought she'd be happy as a Kuchiki, if I told her not to go, she would have stayed, she never would have meet Ichigo, it's my fault… If I had told her to stay maybe we'd both be happy" he said looking at Orihime.

"I guess we just need to be optimistic, and hope for the best." Orihime said, her eyes beginning to water

"Don't cry, stupid," Renji said wrapping his arms around Orihime and embracing her.

"I'm not crying" Orihime protested, as her tears ran down her cheek and landed on Renji's shirt.

"Idiot, then why are your cheeks covered in tears" Renji asked.


	3. Chapter 3 Move On

Chapter 3 – Move on

Chapter 3 – Move on

The day of the wedding finally came everyone showed up. Orihime wore a simple pink gown with ruffles along the bottom. Chad was the best man. He stood with Ichigo chatting. Orihime looked around the church, there was Ichigo's father practically making out with a cardboard cut out, Karin was yelling at him, and Yuzu was ignoring them both. She spotted Ishida and Renji chatting, and it looked like Byakuya and Ichigo were threatening each other again. _Maybe I should have brought a date. But Chad Ishida, are both in the wedding, and I don't think Renji would want to go with me. _Orihime was startled from her thoughts as the music began to play loudly. Everyone took their seats Ichigo stood at the altar. He looked nervous. His skin was pale, and he looked like he might throw up. Rukia walked towards Ichigo, her strapless pure white dress flowing as she walked gracefully down the aisle, with Byakuya leading her playing the role of 'father' they reached the podium. Ichigo smiled as he took Rukia's hands, she tried to part from her brother but he wouldn't let got of her arm, she took her hand back and begun to pry her brothers hand off, Ichigo came over to help peel Byakuya off, after a few moments the priest came over and helped, they combined got Byakuya off, he took his seat. Small chuckles and light giggles could be heard, Orihime couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Rukia stared up into Ichigo's eyes.

"Rukia… My precious flower, you pulled me from the depths and showed me the light… All I'll ever need and all I want, is right here is your prefect eyes." Ichigo said smiling looking into Rukia's eyes

"All I want is you, and I'll love you until the end of time." Rukia said sweetly looking into Ichigo's eyes sweetly

"Dose anyone have a reason these two should not be wed?" the priest asked, "speak up, or forever hold your peace." Byakuya sat on his hands. While I am agent this union, it will make Rukia happy, so I shall sit back, and just belittle the boy. Renji bit his lip, and twirled his long red hair threw his fingers. Orihime stared down at her feet. _I always cry at weddings,_ she thought to herself, _but this time, I mustn't be jealous! No! Be happy for Kuchiki-san, and Kurosaki-kun, they deserve to be happy, even if I'm not. _

_She screams in silence…_

_I object… I love you… Biting her lip…_

_She screams in silence…_

"Kuchiki Rukia, do you take Kurosaki Ichigo, as your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." the Priest began.

"I do" Rukia said sweetly blushing she stared deep into Ichigo's eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take Kuchiki Rukia, as your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." the priest continued.

"I do" Ichigo said sweetly, Placing his mothers Wedding ring on Rukia's finger "You may kiss the bride." the Priest said. Ichigo leaned in to kiss his bride, as she stretched up to reach Ichigo, he instead dipped Rukia to the side and kissed her lips. The crowd applauded Ichigo's father Hugged his life size cardboard cutout off his decided wife, Karin and Yuzu clapped and cheered far away from their loon of a father, Byakuya held in his lap a photo of Hisana remembering fondly how he felt when he married her. Ichigo lifted his beloved, off her feet and carried her down the aisle and out of the chapel. They ran out to the limo, which took them to the reception hall, within an hour all the guests has arrived, even Hanataro, Ganju, and his sister Kukaku showed up to the party along with most of Soul Society and Karakura High, Isshin got up in front of the huge crowd of people calling attention to himself. Orihime wondered the reception hall, she wanted to wish Ichigo and Rukia well.

"Was that box of condoms was the right size Ichigo?" Isshin grinned perversely, Ichigo stopped in place he suddenly wished a hallow would come and eat his soul, Byakuya looked at Isshin. Orihime over heard the comment. _Mr. Kurosaki… gave him what! So did he and Kuchiki-san already!_ Orihime made a plate of food and sat by the buffet, picking at her plate

"Would you like to dance?"

"Ishida…" Orihime said surprised.

"Hey Orihime, you doing ok?" Ishida asked.

"I'm ok" Orihime replied.

"Well, would you like to dance?" Ishida asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah…" Orihime responded grabbing his hand, wrapping her arms around Ishida's neck, Ishida wrapped his arms around her waist, and they swayed to the music.

_When are you going to stop crying_

_As you wait for someone who isn't going to come, closing your heart firmly_

_Why won't you see me_

_I'm waiting for you, who is waiting for him_

"what did you think of the wedding?" Ishida asked.

"it was pretty, Kuchiki-San and Kurosaki-Kun are lucky." Orihime replied, "it was funny how it took three people to pry Kuchiki-San's brother off." Orihime giggled. Ishida smiled, he was glad to see she was, to a degree, ok.

_Move on move on_

_You should just stop, that person isn't coming_

_Open up my heart now_

"Orihime." Ishida started with hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah Ishida-kun?" Orihime replied.

_Let me be the one to hold you tight_

_Be the one you wait for every night_

_I'll take that person's seat now, I'll do it_

_I will always be right by your side_

_I won't leave you like that person did_

"Orihime, I hate Kurosaki." He said bluntly.

"what?" Orihime asked confused.

"he's pompous, rude, and his ego is bigger than the sun. Kurosaki isn't very smart, he rushes into things." Ishida sighed, "but worse, I can't help but be jealous of the ass."

_My heart that's seeing you like this_

_Is hurting the same way yours is because of that person_

_My gaze that is watching you_

_Is the same as your gaze that looks at the seat that person left_

"jealous? Of what Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked. She could feel Ishida's grip on her tighten, almost like he was scared she'd suddenly leave.

_Move on move on_

_You should just stop, that person isn't coming_

_Open up my heart now_

"I'm jealous, because though he is all those things. You're in love with him." Ishida said looking into Orihime's amber eyes.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime said in a silent voice.

_Let me be the one to hold you tight_

_Be the one you wait for every night_

_I'll take that person's seat now, I'll do it_

_I will always be right by your side_

_I won't leave you like that person did_

"Orihime, I no you love him. I no it might be one sided." Ishida paused taking a deep breath.

_Turn around and look at me now, give me a chance too_

_The scar that person left_

_I'll take it upon myself, making up for it forever by your side_

_So give me a chance_

"But, I like you, a lot Orihime. So would you please, on an outing some time?" Ishida asked nervously.

_Move on move on_

_You should just stop, that person isn't coming_

_Open up my heart now_

"Uryu…" Orihime said a smile came across her face, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

_Let me be the one to hold you tight_

_Be the one you wait for every night_

_I'll take that person's seat now, I'll do it_

_I will always be right by your side_

_I won't leave you like that person did_

Ishida smiled and sighed in relief, he pulled Orihime in closer as they danced.

~ Song move on By Rain Bi the most amazing singer in the world!


	4. Chapter 4 Shower Power

Chapter 4 – Shower Power

Chapter 4 – Shower Power!

Time flew by after Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. Ishida was accepted into a prestigious University. And now after three months, the class no longer believed that Rukia was only 'gaining weight', or that she was a virgin. Orihime was eating her lunch, Rukia walked over and sat down next to her.

"Rukia!" Chizuru squealed, running over to Rukia grabbing her stomach, "How's the baby?"

"I'm just fat!" Rukia protested, her face bright red.

"Give it up Rukia…"Tatsuki groaned walking over to Rukia and patting her back, "just admit the loser knocked you up, and life will be a lot easier."

"Yeah, Spill it Rukia" Chizuru demanded, "there is no way a girl as active as you can get that fat!" she said, pointing to Rukia's stomach.

"So I put on a little weight big deal," Rukia said taking a bite of her onigiri.

"You been getting fatter and fatter since you and Ichigo got married," Tatsuki pointed out, "but it's all going to your stomach,"

"I'll let my figure go if I dam well please." Rukia insisted.

"And what about Ichigo! He's been reading weird books!" Mahana pointed out.

"Yeah! And he's always holing your so called fat." Tatsuki added.

"Are you still trying to pretend, that you're a virgin?" Chizuru asked.

"So what if I am," Rukia announced.

"So you are pretending," Mahana announced.

"No!" Rukia argued.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Tatsuki asked.

"How would I no!" Rukia snapped.

"Ha!" Chizuru laughed, "Caught you! You said how would I no! You're pregnant!" Rukia looked around she smiled nervously and sighed.

"Maybe a little" she said looking down.

"How do you get a little pregnant?" Michiru asked.

"How far along are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Three months." Rukia replied embarrassed.

"We need to throw a baby shower!" Mahana said proudly.

"Hime!" Chizuru shouted, jarring Orihime who had been daydreaming.

"Huh? What?" Orihime asked confused.

"Let's throw a baby shower at your place!" Chizuru said excitedly.

"Let's not!" Rukia argued.

"Let's!" Chizuru continued.

"Let's not!" Tatsuki butted in.

"Maybe it's not a good idea." Orihime said.

"It'll be lots of fun Orihime, we can have cake, and balloons, and think of baby names!" Michiru listed.

"No guys, it's not ganna happen," Tatsuki said firmly, "throw the party somewhere elts."

"I don't want a baby shower at all!" Rukia insisted.

"Fine" Chizuru sighed, "at least tell us how it was."

"How was what?" Rukia asked. "The deed! There's only one way to get pregnant now!" Chizuru clarified. Rukia looked strangely at Chizuru.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" she said defensively.

"Come on!" Mahana cried.

"Yeah! We know how well toned he is that isn't like, compensation is it?" Chizuru insinuated.

"What! No!" Rukia said. Chizuru grinned.

"So how big exactly?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Rukia said appalled.

"Come on! Just a little!" Chizuru begged, "Did it hurt!"

"I'm leaving," Rukia said, standing up.

"You're no fun!" Chizuru whined. Rukia sighed and walked away.

"So Hime-Chan! When can we start setting up?" Chizuru asked about to start fondling Orihime.

"Your not setting anything up!" Tatsuki exclaimed beating Chizuru into submission.

"I don't think Kuchiki-Chan even wants a party." Orihime said.

"right, Kuchiki doesn't want one, and you cant use Orihime's." Tatsuki said. Rukia ran cheering towards the group of girls.

"Ichigo said we could use our house!" Rukia cheered really! Everyone replied at once,

"When do you wanna dot it?" Mahana asked.

"No idea," Rukia replied.

"What do you want?" Tatsuki asked.

"I have no clue!" she replied.

"What do you know?" Michiru asked.

"That we can have the shower at Ichigo's house!" Rukia replied.

"Well plan it out and get back to you then!" Chizuru responded. The girl quickly scattered Orihime stayed behind she was leaned against a tree staring at the sky.

"Orihime," Rukia said, "are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine," she murmured.

"You sure?" Rukia asked sitting next to Orihime.

"I'm sure," she replied. Orihime glanced down at Rukia's stomach and the tiny bump that was forming. The sight of it tore Orihime's heart to shreds. Orihime held in the tears and put on a fake face.

"How's it going with Ishida?" Rukia asked.

"It great, he's really nice to me," she said unenthused. She really liked Ishida, but she was having a hard time letting go of Ichigo.

"But you still…" Rukia said.

"Yeah…" Orihime replied.

"I'm really sorry." Rukia responded.

"It's not your fault, it was Kurosaki-kun's choice." Orihime sighed.

"Do you wanna bring Ishida? If you want to come, it's ok if you don't" Rukia asked.

"Thanks," Orihime replied, she stood up and walked towards the school. After school she gathered her books and leaned agents her locker. Ishida came along and rubbed her back. He took her hand. Orihime smiled her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"you've been crying again." Ishida said in a sweet, yet worried tone.

"Kuchiki-san is having a baby shower." Orihime said.

"did you wanna go?" Ishida asked giving her hand a squeeze.

"I was support Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied.

"alright." Ishida smiled, "you're such a sweet girl." Ishida complimented whipping a tear off Orihime's cheek. Ishida had his arm around Orihime as they made their way up to Ichigo's door.

"The second you wanna leave, just let me know, and well go," Ishida said, he knew this would be hard for Orihime, but she wanted to be supportive of her friends, even though she still had feeling for Ichigo, Ishida new this well, but he just wanted Orihime to be happy, he was always careful on topics, he smiled eating her food, something Ichigo never would do, and he made an effort to always tell her how pretty she was. They knocked on the door, and Ichigo let them in.

"Evening Kurosaki," Ishida greeted.

"Hey Ishida, hey Orihime." Ichigo greeted.

"Orihime!" Rukia called out happy from her thrown of pillows, Ichigo had built. Orihime walked over to Rukia giving her a hug.

"This is still hard to believe," Ishida said, "I would have never thought you had it in you."

"As you can clearly see, by the fat midget I do," Ichigo said smugly, Rukia hurled a pillow at Ichigo, it hit the back of his head. "What was that for!" he asked yelling turning towards Rukia.

"Who you calling midget!" she hollered back.

"You! Midget! That's who I'm calling a midget!" he replied.

"Stop calling me a midget strawberry!" She yelled back, Orihime and Ishida laughing at Rukia and Ichigo arguing.

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll call you strawberry as long as you call me midget!" Rukia countered.

"Forget it, do yeah need anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I have some orange tea?" Rukia asked.

"Want honey in it?" he asked

"Yes please," she replied, with a smile.

"That's sweet," Orihime said smiling.

"Do you want anything Orihime? Ichigo asked.

"No thanks Kurosaki-kun," she replied.

"Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"No thanks Kurosaki," he replied. Ichigo walked into the kitchen, to prepare the tea. Orihime sat next to Rukia, and Ishida sat next to her, his had on her back. As the rest of there classmates arrived. Ichigo brought Rukia her cup of tea, and all the girls squealed about what a cute sight it was. The guys all flipped out about how Ichigo was getting soft.

"Thanks for coming, pregnant midgets over there, I'll be around, if you need something." Ichigo said, dodging an incoming pillow attack. "Ha! Ha! You missed!" he boasted, as a pillow was hurled into his face.

"Open my gift!" Chizuru demanded handing Rukia a bag with tissue paper jutting out the top. Rukia smiled pulling a t-shirt from the bag.

"_Baby under construction_" Rukia said, reading the shirt out loud.

"I got a matching one for you to Ichigo!" Chizuru said handing Ichigo a shirt. The front read, _I didn't do it_ then _see back_, in parenthesis, Ichigo flipped the shirt over, and it read, _ok so I did do it…_ Ichigo laughed.

"Clever," he said nodding.

"Put them on!" Chizuru demanded. She ran over to Rukia, and preceded to lift her shit, the guys started cheering, while Ichigo was pulling Rukia's shirt down, and trying to make Chizuru stop.

"Tatsuki can you grab a blanket? You know where those are right?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I know where they are." Tatsuki replied running upstairs, coming back a few seconds later with a blanket, Ichigo used it to make a curtain around Rukia, she quickly switched shirts, and Keigo was in the corner pouting.

"Ok, you can take the blanket away," Rukia announced, Ichigo moved the blanket.

"You look so cute Rukia-Chan!" Chizuru squealed tightly hugging Rukia, and nuzzling her cheek. Rukia was admiring her new light pink, t-shirt, with a yellow warning sign with the words baby under construction, and a yellow arrow pointing to her stomach.

"Your turn Ichigo!" Chizuru announced running over to Ichigo grabbing at his shirt. Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"I can dress myself," he explained. He rolled his eyes, he looked around the room briefly, he sat next to Rukia, she quickly took his old shirt off, many of the girls looked over Ichigo's built chest, his chiseled abs and amazing pex. They saw his many battle scars, but were more focused on his amazing body. They glanced over at Rukia who was investigating one of her presents. He pulled the new shirt over, and Tatsuki approached Rukia handing her a small box. Orihime had looked away, she didn't want to see.

"Here you go Rukia-Chan" Tatsuki said smiling, "I got you something too Ichigo." She said handing Ichigo a box too. Ichigo opened the gift, it was a warning sign for his door, warning written in white with a red circle and a black box outline, under the back box, was a white box, with thick bold back lettering, reading _beware of the pregnant woman_. Rukia opened here and two small jumpers were folded open, on read _I'm not a girl_, and the other read, _I'm not a boy_.

"I didn't no weather you were having a boy or girl, so I got both," Tatsuki explained.

"It's ok, the doctors tried to tell us, but we kinda wanna be surprised." Rukia explained.

"That's ganna make it more exciting," Tatsuki said, "What are you ganna name it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Aijou, if it's a girl, Taro if it's a boy." Ichigo said putting his hand on Rukia's back. The guys charged at Ichigo.

"We all chipped in and got you this, except Chad, he wouldn't help." Keigo announced, Mizuiro handed Ichigo a small box, tightly wrapped, the card had a winking smiling face, Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and opened the box.

"Why do people keep giving me these!" he yelled!

"Ichigo," Chad said.

"Yeah Chad?" Ichigo replied.

"Here you go," he said handing Ichigo a bat.

"You new?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah and I thought you'd like this." He replied

"Thanks man," he replied. Ichigo proceeded to chase the guys out of the house with the bat. Rukia continued opening gifts, she got photo albums and frames, Ishida made a baby quilt for the baby, with a matching pillow, and pajamas. Orihime put together a book of easy meals for the baby she found online. Orihime and Ishida left after a few hours and made there way to Orihime's were he choked down another one of her meals with a green smile on his face. _My poor insides. _Ishida whimpered to himself.


End file.
